Upend
by Dfn1315
Summary: A brief look into the important events throughout Akihiko's and Minako's life, up until the exact day where 'Dancing in the Rain' takes place. Akihiko's lost people all his life. Minako can never be in one place at one time. Akihiko X Minako all the way.


_A prequel of sorts to my other story, 'Dancing in the Rain'. 'Upend' explores Akihiko's and Minako's past from their childhood, up until the exact day he follows her in the rain outside school. Note that there will be slight or major changes to events canonical in the game._

* * *

Akihiko Sanada at age six was a sprightly and lively kid, gazing upon the world through rose- coloured lenses. His parents were the sun and moon, and his younger sister Miki at four was the brightest star in a dark sky. Everything was perfect, and at such an age one wouldn't need to envision what the future held- what was so exciting about growing up so fast? Dad seemed like he was always busy working, and mom was the one usually around keeping him and Miki company. He understood why dad had to spend so much time away, although he still couldn't help but feel sullen as he comforted a crying Miki in his arms on one occasion too many. That's why the future didn't really cross his thoughts too much- even if they did he'd occupy himself with something else to push the thought aside. The future was still distant.

"Big bro," Miki called as she stumbled her way to him in mom's unused sun dress, too long for her short legs, and too big for her tiny shoulders. "Come play with me!"

Akihiko just smiled as she took his hand, talking about how they'd bake cakes for dinner. The future can wait.

* * *

It came all too soon for some. He was one of those people.

Sent to a children's orphanage at age seven after the loss of his parents, he gripped tightly to Miki's hand as she sobbed. Maintaining the look of forced complacency and unwilling acceptance, he stepped through the big mahogany double doors into the arms of some stranger.

The bigger children found his thin, stringy stature as a source of amusement. The little sister's odd combination of brown eyes and silvery wisps of hair made her an object to stay away from.

So while the other kids found entertainment and comfort in each other, all Akihiko had as a pillar for support was Miki.

* * *

That changed one day.

He had been tasked with cleaning out the bin from the office. Present were the crumpled- up wads of paper, documents and the odd pen or two.

He opened the door to the backyard, intent on throwing the trash into the bigger bins outside when one of the big kids, smirk plastered on his face, strode up to him.

"What cha' doing there, Sanada?" He drawled, towering over the shorter Akihiko. "You throwin' out the garbage?"

Akihiko nodded. He was not in the mood to face whatever taunts they were going to throw his way.

"Look, Sanada," he looked away, the smirk breaking out into a malignant grin, "We know you want friends-"

_Not with the likes of you I don't_, he thought.

"-And we're a pretty big bunch-"

_Five people doesn't count up to such a big number_, he mused.

"-And you seem like a pretty cool kid." The boy held out his hand, looking at him with an expectant smirk. "We'll be your friends if you ditch that freak you call your sis-"

The impact of the punch Akihiko launched to his jaw was powerful enough to send him stumbling backwards. The other kids watched agape as their leader crumpled in pain, hands cradling his reddened jaw.

"You're gonna pay for that," a tall kid from the group snarled and they started to surround him. Akihiko was ready to defend himself, dropping the bin to the ground, until one of them looked up to a figure at the steps. His eyes widened.

"Guys," he murmured, directing their attention to said figure. Akihiko turned around in their line of vision. A bulky boy in a loose white shirt and black shorts, with messy chestnut brown hair gave them an _extremely_ hostile glare, his sharp eyes narrowed with intent to kill. Next to him, clinging to his arm, was Miki, tearful eyes shifting back and forth in worry from her big brother to the boy.

"It's that Aragaki kid," one of the boys murmured under his breath, "Let's scram before he does trouble."

The fight ended as soon as it started, as the guilty party hurried to file out of the backyard into the orphanage, awkwardly avoiding contact with the two.

"You okay?" The boy asked gruffly as Miki ran forward to hug Akihiko. He nodded as he patted her on the head in an attempt to comfort her. "I'll make sure those guys won't bother you two again."

Akihiko looked at him and blinked. The boy furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"Why are you helping us?" Akihiko asked meekly. "I don't owe you a carton of chocolate milk, do I?"

The kid laughed as he shook his head, the mat of brown hair surprisingly fluffy as it bounced about. "She asked me for help. Figured we might as well be friends."

Akihiko smiled. This one looked reliable and trustworthy enough. He'll do. "My name's Akihiko."

"Shinjiro Aragaki."

* * *

The trio were inseparable. At age ten Akihiko saw Shinjiro as a blood brother, but became annoyed at how quickly Miki grew attached to him. Always willing to spare some time for her, Shinjiro would save some leftovers of the day's lunch so she could have a small snack, or play tag with her whenever Akihiko was busy. Though he was relieved that his previously lonely sister had now found a friend, he couldn't help but feel like Shinjiro was filling his role as the older brother.

* * *

Now he'd give anything to get that jealousy back in his veins.

The building was engulfed in flames, and cries of anguish rang through the air in shrill waves. Akihiko's heart was pumping hard, fast, and painfully so- he screamed for his sister until his vocal chords went numb, Shinjiro tackling him to keep him from running inside the burning orphanage. They'll save her, he reasoned, the firemen are in there looking for her right now, she'll be safe-

When they came out with a child who was _not _Miki and announced that she was the only survivor they encountered alive, Akihiko sank to his knees, his steel eyes brimming with tears.

Miki was dead. Gone.

* * *

It wasn't like he could have done anything, but he still blamed himself for what had happened. Up until now he lived in the constant memory of Miki's death, cycling through the happier memories occasionally. _Would she be proud if she saw me now?_

Of course she would be. Miki would be proud of anything he did.

"You ready for this?" Shinji asked as he closed the locker door, gathering up his boxing gloves in preparation for his upcoming match. During the first year of middle school, he had scanned the list of clubs to join, and one had caught his eye. This was it. He'd become stronger for Miki's sake. After feeling as helpless as he had once been on that fateful night, he vowed to be capable of protecting everyone he cherished. The events of that night would not repeat themselves so long as he was breathing.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he murmured as he slipped his hands into the bulky material. Shinjiro shot him a knowing look and grunted in indifference as they left the locker room.

* * *

Consecutive wins in nationwide tournaments, along with the speed and ferocity of his boxing style, had garnered him attention. From girls, especially.

"Sanada-kun," one of them shyly approached him as he stood at the vending machines, contemplating on what to drink. "I saw your boxing match last week. You were really amazing!"

His lips formed a tight-lipped smile out of politeness. That's the fifth girl this week. "Thanks."

"So, um," she stammered, picking at her strands of hair nervously, "Ayame-chan and I were wondering-well, we were making plans to go to this new karaoke place, and we'd really like it if you could join."

Akihiko jammed a hundred yen coin into the coin slot before pressing the Mad Bull button. "I'm busy training nowadays. I'll have to pass."

"Oh." The girl, fortunately for him, conceded. "Maybe some other time then."

She left him with an overly-perky wave goodbye, and he sighed inwardly, bending down to retrieve the can.

"Akihiko Sanada?"

A calm female voice addressed him and he rolled his eyes. _Not this again._

"Yes?" He asked as he stood and turned to meet face to face with a firm-standing, elegant young girl. Deep wine-coloured hair cascaded down her neck in neat, impeccable curls, held back with a thin black headband, and perfectly brushed bangs covered the side of her face, partly hiding the porcelain skin of her cheeks. She smiled at him- the same tight-lipped smile he pulled just a few seconds ago.

"I have a proposition for you."

* * *

Persona. Huh.

This was one way he could keep training, he assumed. With different enemies.

And your life on the line.

He doesn't dare admit this to Mitsuru or Shinjiro, but the life-threatening risks the Shadows supplied made adrenaline pump in his veins in that addictive, thrilling way.

* * *

It was October 4th as they did their usual daily rounds, hunting for stray Shadows outside the towering building that was Tartarus. To think that the place would be his school next year. Akihiko shook his head, bemused as he kept walking past the puddles of blood and evaded the upright coffins.

He twirled the Evoker in his hands, not quite understanding why the trigger to summon Personas was a literal trigger from a gun. It seemed suicidal, now that he thought more about it. He lifted the gun up to his face, inspecting it for anything out of the ordinary from your average gun, until he heard a bang that was definitely not coming from his Evoker. It came from somewhere to his left…must be Shinjiro's route. Akihiko didn't need to worry.

That is, until he heard screaming.

Turning around to the sound almost instantly, he backtracked and started sprinting in Shinjiro's supposed direction, immediately coming to his senses that _something was wrong. _That scream was not Shinjiro's. It was a woman's.

He made a sharp turn into a dark alleyway, where he skidded to a halt right in front of a crouched Shinjiro, shaking as he gripped his Evoker. Akihiko's eyes widened.

Behind him was the body of a woman in a pool of blood, still and unmoving.

* * *

The Kirijo Group passed it off as an unfortunate accident. The victim was a mother, whose son was found passed out nearby from the shock of the Dark Hour.

Shinji was never the same after the incident. He became more reclusive, skipped classes more often (much to the chagrin of Mitsuru, but it wasn't like she could say anything that would change his mind) and eventually, quit SEES and left the dorm altogether.

"You can't do this," Akihiko begged as Shinjiro prepared to leave. "We need you, Shinji! Her death was not your fault!"

He shook his head, shoving Akihiko out of the way. "I killed that kid's mother, Aki. His life won't be the same."

"You can still make amends right here-"

Shinjiro made a 'tch' sound. "Figures. You and Kirijo don't need me, okay? You'll be fine on your own."

Akihiko punched him with as much force as he can exert. He stumbled to the side, clutching at his jaw.

"The hell is-"

"My problem," Akihiko snarled, "Is that my best friend is too much of a dumbass to see what happened _wasn't his fault._"

Shinjiro turned away, suddenly quiet. "What does it matter to the kid that lost his mom?"

He was at a loss for words.

Shinji shook his head again, almost in disbelief. "Stay out of my way."

A few minutes later and Akihiko heard the front doors slam shut.

* * *

"A new recruit?" He asked one morning as Mitsuru walked about briskly, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Her name's Yukari Takeba. She's a junior in Class 2-F. Member of the archery club."

Akihiko looked up at her, not quite catching the torn expression on her face. "You sure she's up for it?"

She sighed. "She volunteered to join."

* * *

Yukari greets them awkwardly as she arrives at the dorm, with as much respect as possible for her seniors. Mitsuru places the Evoker on the table and explains the mechanics of Persona while Akihiko's thoughts drift off to training and Miki.

Yukari thanks them politely, and leaves for her assigned room. Now alone, Mitsuru asks him what he thinks of the new recruit.

"It's someone at least," is all he answers her as he leaves.

* * *

March rolls around and it's close to the Dark Hour as he takes out his frustrations at the punching bag. Working up a sweat was a good way to burn the stress of his school days.

Mitsuru had brought up the topic of a new dorm inhabitant this morning at breakfast. Looking through her folders, she scanned at the bio data sheet in question.

"Minako Arisato…seems like she lived here once."

Akihiko tilted his head at the name. "Okay. So?"

Mitsuru glared at him, decidedly irritated at his reaction. "She could be a new recruit, Akihiko."

"I suppose we'll have to see," he had nodded anyway, as he stood up to leave.

A few minutes in and he stopped throwing uppercuts at the elevated punching bag, pulling the towel around his neck to wipe off the sweat on his forehead. He grabbed a water bottle and unscrewed the cap, taking a hearty gulp as he looked out the window.

_Any minute now._

A few seconds later the dark sky turned an ominous shade of green, and the moon suddenly appeared thrice as big as it should be while the lights in the dorm went out. The Dark Hour had taken over.


End file.
